The invention is directed to improvements in magnetic valves for fluid control in fuel injection nozzles.
A magnetic valve is already known in which the movement of the valve closing part in the opening direction is limited by a fixed stop. In this valve, during the opening stroke of the valve closing element, which is joined to the armature, there is a steep drop in the pressure of the fluid that is to be controlled, nonetheless a constant flow cross section is still available between the valve closing element and the valve seat after the valve closing element has contacted the stop whereby the fluid pressure drop takes place in a delayed manner. A more rapid pressure drop would be attainable if the flow cross section between the valve closing element and the valve seat when the valve was opened were it enlarged, but this enlargement would produce the disadvantage of a larger air gap between the core and the armature of the magnetic valve, which gap would improperly prolong the closing time of the magnetic valve.